destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeyrion Vendetta
''ZEYRION VENDETTA * * Race : Espada, The Immortals Birthday : October 30th•Age :17 Gender :Male •Height : 5'10 •Weight : 136 lbs. •Blood Type : Xero •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Xynar Temple '''First Appearance : {Deep} Book 4 ep# 14' Status : Alive •Go by’s: Zeyrion * * Natures * * Personality *'Z'''eyrion is more of a cocky,strong, and durable fighter. A lot about Zeyrion is that he likes to talk trash about his opponents and friends, not to put fear into them but to see them at their full strength. Zeyrion loves a fight but also doesn't like to fight opponents who knows stronger than him. He also likes to work alone but at the same time uses team work when it's needed most. Zeyrion is quiet around a lot of people and also stays back in combat when hes in a group, isn't the most reliable person when it comes to group battle UNLESS it's with people he truly cares for. * * * Lyon Saga (Zeyrion's POV) *'T'here wasn't much about Zeyrion's history that he remembers, all he knows is that when he was born his race was wiped out be he was also the last of his kind. He was put into foster care by his Father who was an Immortal's, but he was only put into it because the foster care owner was friend's with Zeyrion's father and aggreed to take Zeyrion in since the race of the Immortal ones was going to be taken out.. Zeyrion was mainly confusded about the whole thing and didn't learn until later on in his life about what happened. After he found out at the age of 11, he than ran away from the Foster care and decided to survive on his own and learn his own ways to live. He didn't do so good at first but eventually over time learned how to take care of himself. He also had to awaken his natural jitsu of using Fire. he than taught himself a few fire jitsu's which took a long time but eventually got it right. When Zeyrion was 16 he than ran into the man known as Lyon(A.K.A. Kratos). He was than tooken in by him and Lyon promised him Power aslong as he completed missions for him. Zeyrion completed various amount of missions for Lyon, but than came to the main mission that would cause hell on everything. Lyon than gave Zeyrion the mission of killing Laya the wife of Saber, but at the time Zeyrion was shaky on it because of how life-risky the mission was but at the same time he couldn't show his emotions twords Lyon because he didn't want to die so he continued on with the mission. But before that happened he decided to take advantage of the mission and use it to good use, he then found his way around the town on earth and found a way to reach Saber. After he reached Saber he talked to him for awhile and asked him to teach him a few techniques. Saber gladly agreed to train Zeyrion and taught him Lightning, Pressure Points, Earth, and Water techniques. Sooner after all that was over Zeyrion was than going to continue his mission but than a weird man appeared on a TV screen and announced that he had bombs planted around the whole world and only had 48 hours to defuse them. Zeyrion than continued that mission with ShuHie a comrad of Saber, as they continued the mission they faught throuh a bunch of High A Rank Medium A Rank opponnents and defeated them . As the time was going by Zeyrion and ShuHie defused 2 bombs and than ran into the opponnent by the name of gabriel he was a demon/vampire. As ShuHie and Zeyrion faught him the 2 of them nearly died by gabriel but got away as Zeyrion teleported himself and ShuHie away. Zeyrion was near death and so was ShuHie but they eventually healed themselves and moved on with there journey. As to much time went by it was time for the mission to continue. a man named Talon came along who was apart of Lyon's team than had to continue my mission since I was late on it and than arrived to kill Laya, but during that altercation Zeyrion got into a semi fight with Bulk (Sabers son). As Bulk grabbed Zeyrion by the head and through him. As Zeyrion quickly got heated and picked back up his Ash sword and threw it right through Bulks back causing him to turn into Dust. Bulk was than dead along with Laya caused by Talon. After that was over with Talon than picked up the re-animation scroll Hiding it from Lyon telling him he didn't find anything there while in the mission. Zeyrion didn't know what to say so he followed along. The next part of the mission was for Zeyrion and Cyclops to hide the head in Mark Darko's lab to frame him. but as soon as they got into the lab it didn't work out for them Mark Darko and a lady by the name of Aroara was there aswell. They both then seen the head of Laya, and they all commenced to fight. As everyone was fighting Saber than walked into the Lab and seen his wife's head on the ground he was confused, angry, upset. And thats when Saber turned into his god form and caused chaos on everyone. As everything was going down he had to be stopped. Mark Darko than faught Saber himself being able to take Saber out of his god form. Saber was than back to normal as Lyon walked in aswell as Talon a few moments later as they than declared war. As the war went on Lyon than faced Zeyrion, Rolo, Hugo, ShuHie, and more. As the battle continued on this is where Zeyrion's weakness kicked in and he feared Lyon was to strong of an opponent for him to face which was true. Zeyrion was than basically caught in a daze trying to think of a plan and establish himself on what he was going to do to kill Lyon. Zeyrion than proceeded twords Lyon as he used his quick teleporting techniques to confuse Lyon as soon as Zeyrion was going to put the Ash Blade through Lyons face to turn him into dust Lyon than caught the blade with his 2 fingers centimeteres away from his face staring near-death in his eyes. He than grabbed the sword from Zeyrion throwing it away putting it in his arsenal and snapping Zeyrion's other one. Than Yahiko and his team came and faught Lyon and Lyon and Yahiko went into their own dimension. Soon enough Talon's brother faught Talon, but as Talon did win the fight he than killed himself and his brother won. As the hours of fighting went on Azuraya and Aroara than had to go on a journey to kill Cosmo's. and As for Zeyrion's crush for Aroara he than willingly volunteered to help them even though he knew he could possibly never stand a chance against cosmo's but he agreed to go anyways. As they all went there way to kill Cosmo's only a few went it will surely be a risky journey but Zeyrion was willing to take the risk. Kikugon Awakened * '''Z'eyrion's kikugon finally awakened while he was training with Saber. As Saber was trying to see how far Zeyrion's limit's to go to see how much he could learn and how much he could take but suprisingly he didn't learn Zeyrion's full potential until after he tried to test his limits. After ShuHie and Zeyrion got into an altercation during trainin, Saber than finally decided to show Zeyrion some techniques and more jitsu's but as he learned one jitsu Zeyrion wanted to learn more. He than asked Saber for more jitsu's and Saber responded saying he doesn't think he can keep up by remembering so many Jitsu's so fast. Zeyrion than activated his Kikugon than continued to copy Saber's hand movements of all the jitsu's and everything Saber was basically teaching him so that made Zeyrion a fast-learner when it came to learning hand jitsu's, and also copying speed. Devil Trigger Awakened 'A's the fight with gabriel happened. ShuHie and Zeyrion were fighting him to disable the 3rd bomb. As that was going on as Zeyrion than was hit by a hard attack by gabriel causing him to become more angered and get a more strange feeling in his body. He than felt his body getting more hot and more weirdish and he than couldn't control himself he than turned into an All black Devil Trigger he than went crazy punching through gabriel's Poison causing himself to get hurt aswell but at the same time wasn't being affected due to the devil trigger takin over and also his addrenaline kicking from the transformation from the first time of it being used. As he was attackin gabriel trying to break the poison defense ShuHie than shot a fireball twords the poison causing it to explode causing everyone and everything to push back. The push back than caused Zeyrion to be knocked out of the Devil Trigger causing him to go back into his normal form feelings a little weak but Zeyrion liked the form even though he couldn't control himself. He liked having the amount of power it had and realizing how fast he was. But he knew that he couldn't stay in that mode forever or eventually that would've became the cause of his death.